This invention relates to game balls, for example, basketballs, volleyballs, soccer balls, footballs, baseballs, and softballs. More particularly, the invention relates to a game ball with a transparent cover.
Game balls such as basketballs and footballs conventionally include an inflatable bladder and a cover made from leather or synthetic material. Other game balls such as softballs or baseballs include a core and a cover. Labels or decals may be applied to the outer surface of the ball to provide a logo, trademark, pictoral design, or the like. However, the label is exposed and is subject to wear or abrasion as the ball is used. The label may eventually fade, wear off, or become unsightly.